omokage
by Ishtly Crockford
Summary: this is like well a song fict of the song omokage the 2nd ending of shaman king it is like the feelings of anna


Omokage

This song did impressed me and that is why I want to do a story in a way like translating what I understand of the songs if about anna and the feelings she has for Yoh but then of some time of wearing that mask . This one would be a chapter why because is of the song and I wont add more even if it sounds sort or incomplete but that's what the song says. (Contains indirect spoilers)

Disclaimer: 1 I don't own shaman king, 2 I didn't translate the song 

Chapter 1°

Anna's Pod 

`It... It's incredible when I see through your eyes I've all wais seen that kind guy so calm so happy I never thought of seeing your other you (Hao), but I've all wais thought that you are better that you can pull it through but when I saw you hurt (dead), I couldn't believe it I couldn't.

My heart is breaking at the sight of the seen.

Like the wind the peaces of my heart I cant catch them.

Why did it have to be you the one that most had been heart and not me, not other?

__

At the side view of the face reflected in the mirror

I place you over it and

My heart is breaking

Like the passing wind

I can't catch it

Why is it you?

My finger tips that will never dare to touch you, I hold them alone whit me,

All the words I don't dare to tell you are kept on my heart but at the same time they are drifted as stars on the big night sky where we live.

**__**

The finger tips that will never reach

I hold them alone

The words that will never be exchanged are

Drifted into the stars in the night sky

I wont go back on my decisions no mater all the sadness and all the loneliness that it(mask) makes me because this is the proof that you Yoh and me were born on this world, not even if it means that the next think is the end of my heart among whit this pain .

I made up my mind whit my decisions.

**__**

I won't turn back

Ah even sadness, even loneliness

Is the proof that we were born

Ah the flowing

End of my heart

I made up my mind

My lips which will never say anything to you or other are getting deep in me you don't now it but you are my true love (north) you are the guy I love, leaving you leaving your bois is more than leaving some words, it is worst than to leave (X) some one ells, I've got it now I know enough. 

**__**

The lips that will never say anything

I feel it deep within

You are my true north

Leaving your voice

More than words

I know enough

You know if you wiper to me that you love me it would make me feel good but instead you don't and my heat probably cries that you are in love of another person but our relation gets deeper and bigger between us.

**__**

Instead of whispering that you love me

My heart is probably swaying

Instead of saying you're in love

The relationship gets deeper

It is staring I am not alone now because of you, even the sadness the loneliness I feel it seas like if it could be worst like if it could be endured, I don tell it to any one I keep it for my self, your reminiscence is great now I will take it trough me and in to me I will take it there.

**__**

I'm not alone now

Ah even sadness, even loneliness

Seems like it can be endured

Ah held it to myself

Your reminiscent and now

I will take it there

I wont go back on my decisions I wont not even the sadness and loneliness that comes to me not even how much pain comes I wont tern back my actions cause that the proof that we were born Yoh, not even it he next thing is the end of my heart, all sadness and even loneliness is seems like it can get worst that it can be endured and I wont tell no one not even you but your reminiscence is my light is grate and I will take it to you and trough and in to me. 

****

I won't turn back

Ah even sadness, even loneliness

Is the proof that we were born

Ah the flowing

End of my heart

Ah even sadness, even loneliness

Seems like it can be endured

Ah held it to myself

Your reminiscent and now

I will take it there 

Well I felt like to write this spatially because sort of think happened well this one is dedicated to: Rodrigo Velez 


End file.
